


A Nice Nap in the Park

by HamB0ne



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamB0ne/pseuds/HamB0ne
Summary: Phobos's guitar goes missing after he takes an afternoon snooze outside.





	A Nice Nap in the Park

Soft hums of content came from the red and gold outfitted spaceman. Phobos, with his guitar resting on the grass beside him, stared up at the sky. The powder blue above held clouds so puffy and vibrant Phobos thought, for a moment, that he could touch them from right where he was. Oranges and yellows and reds danced above him, some even landed on him. He took the peace and quiet around him as a sign to take a much needed nap.

Lord Phobos enjoyed the soft, cool days of fall. The days where it was chilly and the leaves change color as they fell from the trees.

He was, however, a little disappointed that his dear friend Meouch hated the cold. Phobos absolutely adored fall. Meouch’s hatred for the coldness of fall was nothing compared to his aversion for winter. The guitarist understood, though. Cold and wet, snowy weather was not the Commander’s thing, so to speak.

It was damp and dreary outside by the time that Phobos had woken up from his afternoon snooze. He could have sworn it was no longer than a 20 minute nap and it seemed like the sun was just out and shining down on him with a warm embrace.

_Maybe it’s time to go home._

As he stood, he noticed his guitar was missing. His middle heart started to beat fast, _someone stole his guitar_.

Just as he was about to pull out his cell phone, he heard giggling and singing. He followed the sounds of joy and excitement to a small clearing behind the bushes a little ways away from where Phobos was resting. Four children, around the ages of 13 to 15, had his guitar.

The one actually holding his guitar had braided pigtails that hung off their shoulders. They were clothed in a backwards red baseball cap, a long sleeved white shirt with red polka dots on it, blue jean overalls, and old white tennis shoes. Sewed onto the dilapidated pocket of the overalls was a patch with a name on it. _Nora_.

Beside Nora was a girl by the name of Logan. Her hair was short, wavy, and blonde. She wore black leggings with a high waisted black ruffle skirt, a pair of black boots, her orange socks visible and matching with her orange sweater. Her name patch was sewn onto the sweater.

The 3rd child was Dorian. Clothed in all black; shirt, pants, shoes, and leather jacket, held an open notebook. They were doodling while the others talked and played guitar, laughing all the while.

The person on the other side of Nora, the last child, was a boy by the name of Keith. Dressed in a rainbow sweat jacket, black skinny jeans, and black tennis shoes. He was using sign language to talk to Nora, who was laughing so hard at what one of the others said that they almost didn't notice him trying to communicate.

Lord Phobos wasn’t too sure when his legs started to carry him toward the group, but when he stopped he was still a few feet away from them. Phobos was never really shy or nervous around people, but these kids _did_ have his guitar, and he wasn’t sure how they would react to him requesting it back.

Logan noticed him first, her eyes widening as she looked him up and down, taking note of how strange his outfit was. She smiled at him, tapping both Nora and Dorian on their legs, “Guys,” she said as she pointed at Phobos, “look!”

As their heads turned in his direction, Phobos made a peculiar, unfamiliar to him noise. He was, unfortunately, a little intimidated by the group.

“Whoa…” Dorian whispered, now crouched on one knee, “Who are you?”

The question, though it had no effect on him normally, took him by surprise. Why hadn’t the child asked _what are you_ instead? Phobos wasn’t wearing his helmet, his large bunny-like ears free and visible, his blue-purple skin bright, his white eyes wide, staring the boy in the face.

Taking in a breath, he walked toward Dorian, who scooted backward a little, unsure of Phobos’s intentions. To Dorian’s surprise, all he did was sit beside him, pointing at the notebook on the ground between them.

“You… don’t talk?” He handed Phobos the notebook and pencil as he asked. Phobos shook his head, writing on an unused piece of paper. “Keith doesn’t talk either, so don’t worry.”

Keith gave Phobos a nervous smile and a small wave.

_I took a vow of silence._

“Why?”

_For the people of my planet. They are gone now._

Dorian wanted to ask what happened to them, but he could tell by Phobos’s eyes that it was an extremely touchy subject and decided it was best to not to press him for an answer. Instead, he told the others what Phobos had written down so far.

“So, that means you’re from space?” Nora leaned forward, excitement and curiosity on her face.

Lord Phobos nodded, smiling at them.

_My planet was once very lovely. Full of life._

“Do you miss it?” Logan couldn’t stop herself from asking, the words left her mouth before she could even think about the question.

_Very much so._

Keith pulled on Nora’s sleeve, asking them if Phobos knew sign language.

“Oh! Do you happen to know how to use sign language? If not, I’m sure Keith wouldn’t mind writing on paper to talk to you, or having one of us translate.”

Many, many questions were asked. Some even from Phobos, he was curious about why they were out kind of late. They asked about his ears and if all of his people looked like that. Nora even asked him where he got is guitar from and apologized for taking it. Logan explained that Keith didn’t talk because of an injury he suffered when he was about 4 years old. And Dorian asked if he could draw Phobos.

It was nearing 11:00pm and the group of kids decided that they had better get home, Phobos nodded, thinking to himself that he should also be headed home, his friends were probably getting worried about him.

He strapped his guitar to his back, smiling to himself. He couldn’t wait to tell the guys about the day he had.

**Author's Note:**

> big thanks to ford, emma, annie, and my bro for pretty much unknowingly helping me name the kids in this fic! if there are any errors, please forgive me awsedrftg. anyway! please enjoy this fic that i never thought i would finish :3


End file.
